devil_beater_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Fear arc
This arc will be entirely centered about the group outcasts and will be hopefully read by drager and maybe accepted :D (this gon' be gud) 1 act is already planned out. The Fear Arc Server: Due to completing a story arc (Dane gang's bizarre adventure) you get 3 more lives, you'll need em! So to summarize a bit and not confuse you, the first 3 characters are adventurers who work for the king in the castle of Roi, these 3 adventurer's jobs are to find ancient artifacts in which on the missions they find people protecting them, and sometimes join them and are judged by the king and the king sees if they are worthy to be in the all mighty S.E.F which stands for Special element forces, which protect the sacred castle of Roi. They are also adventurers who protect many other places when in need. Act 1 *Solim, Sostice and Kukyo, are at the top of the S.E.F castle with Refero* Refero: I have seen that you three are the chosen adventurers, correct? Sostice: Well yeah, i'm the best of course! Kukyo: Yeah we are the chosen two, me and Solim here were chosen to be the adventurers! Solim: Yep! Sostice: HEY! It's me, you and Solim. Kukyo: Well, I do think you would like to test our strength now, king? Or is that not necessary? Refero: Not necessary at all! I will be putting you onto an adventure. Now, I will be sending you to a castle in the land of Vinlandia, the plan's this. Try not to rush ahead, there are many stealthy traps laid around, and just in case here is a map! Sostice: Why thank you for advising us! Solim: Hey also, aren't there more members in the S.E.F? Refero: Ahh! Why yes, come on in Ejie, Nova and Anzor! Ejie: Hmph! The S.E.F needed new members and at last we now have them! Nova: Hey guys, shouldn't we introduce ourselves? Ejie: Alright! So like the king said im Ejiesuto! I was the first S.E.F member along with Refero, Refero had decided to protect the city with a certain protection, so we now have the S.E.F! Anzor: Alright, it's my turn. I'm Anzor, i've been living here ever since I was a child and my childish self always wanted to be in a fighting group, although I have matured that one piece of my childish self of always wanting to be in a group had stayed. So I had joined the S.E.F to join Refero and Ejie. Nova: Best for last! I'm Nova. I was in another group, but after doing something a little bit dis-respectful I had been counted as a traitor to them. This leading me to run to this land, which wasn't much of a big deal but yeah. I had also been a human once but due to going on a suicide mission to steal the core, in which I sadly had to lose my body. Although my name is Nova Cowboy I lack many Cowboy traits. Refero: Alright, now that you know the other members in the S.E.F you may now go to the palace of Virlindia and retrieve my Verlind crystal as someone had been mischievous enough to steal my precious crystal! *Sostice, Kukyo and Solim arrive to the Palace* Solim: What even is this Verlind crystal and how does it even look like? Kukyo: Well, let's check the map he gave us, maybe it has it on there and we could find where the exact location of it is. Sostice: Hey guys I think we should probably uh retreat Kukyo: Oh right you exist. Sostice *ANGERED*: OF COURSE I EXIST Kukyo: So why should we retreat? Sostice: I just have a badddd feeling about this. Kukyo: We didn't get elect for the S.E.F for nothing you know? Now come on let's go. *They enter in the palace* Solim: Right, just as Refero said, we have to be careful for traps, and on the map it says Be careful for elevations as that means there are traps if you move forward more! Kukyo: Alright, understood. Sostice: Hah! Of course there aren't traps! He's just lying to see how brave we are! Kukyo: Well there is but who am I to stop you being careless. Sostice: Now see there aren't an- *He steps on a pressure plate and a poison dart gets shot at him) Kukyo: Well we warned him. Solim: Let's just put him outside for now and we'll see if he conscious again when we get back from retrieving the crystal. Kukyo: Well it also seems that we're gonna have to go through a maze, could have used Sostice's sceptre's light right about now. Solim: Well, let's just go through. *You get through the maze* Kukyo: Aha! I see the crystal ???: Who dares try and steal my crystal? Solim: Your crystal? Do you mean, our king's crystal? Vidor Xanthos: How did you get to know that? I almost killed the guy but if he didn't notice me I would've succeeded, and my stealth was on point too, but I had luckily retrieved my crystal atleast. Sostice *angered*: YOU JUST LEFT ME THERE AT THE DOOR?!?!? Solim: We didn't bother to carry your un-conscious body, but hey welcome back Kukyo: Right can we focus on this guy claiming the crystal to be his? Vidor Xanthos: Wow, you work for that thief! I'll end you for that!!! *Kukyo, Solim and Sostice fight Vidor* Vidor Xanthos: Urgh! How did you defeat me. Kukyo: Teamwork. Solim: Anyways, how about you tell the truth about that crystal. Vidor Xanthos: Alright... It was originally my father's crystal. But my father had decided to give it to Refero, his brother. I had gotten jealous as I thought that I had deserved it more. So I had took it from Refero. Please don't leave me here to die. Solim: Guys, do we allow Vidor to join the S.E.F? Kukyo: I think we should allow him to get to the castle first and we'll see what Refero decides. *You arrive at the caste* Refero: Ah, you retrieved the crystal! At last I have it back. Vidor Xanthos: ... Refero: Why Vidor, I never thought you were going to come here. Vidor: Well uh... Refero. I stole the crystal. Refero: Oh! Well how could you do this? I thought you stayed home and I never thought that the anonymous robber was you! Refero: But all is forgiven! And I allow you to join the S.E.F as I think that your stealth is quite amazing. Vidor: Wha? But I don't deserve to be in the S.E.F. Refero: I still allow you! Vidor: Well I can join I guess... Anzor: Welcome to the team Vidor! Vidor Xanthos: Oh you're here?!? Anzor: Yep, my good bud Vidor! Vidor Xanthos: Yay! Act 1 complete. Act 2 Refero: Hmm I see that I have no missions for you today. Kukyo: Oh come on. I woke up with such energy for nothing? Sostice: How about some training?? Refero: Well I guess we could? Solim: I'm always up for some fighting. As long as it's not against some extreme monster. Kukyo: Hah.... Refero: Well I could introduce you around the castle first, and then go to the training grounds. Kukyo: Sure let's do that. *You're at the watch tower* Refero: Well, as you can see this is the watch tower. We have guards here which keep an eye on the land of Roi while either you guys are gone or I'm gone for some time. Kukyo: Seems convenient, why aren't there any cannons though? Refero: Because we don't have alot of money, duh. *You go down to the gate* Refero: Now, this is a secret between you and me. Here, under the dirt lies a legendary crystal which is hidden. Only the S.E.F members know about this, now i'm trusting you not to tell anyone. Kukyo: Why can't we tell anyone? Refero: Because you can't, the reason why is a secret, and will remain a secret between the S.E.F Sostice: Okay, enough of weird things, Training grounds!!! *You arrive at the training grounds* (It's a castle in ruins in a deserty theme) Refero: Well, let's set up a tournament. Sostice and Kukyo You go first, and i'll battle Solim. Kukyo: Oh okay then. Sostice, it's time I get something enjoyable from you for the first time. Sostice *angered*: SO YOU DIDN'T ENJOY MY BIRTHDAY PRESENT?!?! Kukyo: Oh right. *You fight Sostice* Kukyo: That was fun Sostice: oww!!!!!! Refero: Well good fight, now, Solim it's time to duel. Solim: Okay im re- ???: Who dares to use my grounds Refero: Show yourself! Kelios: Alright then, intruder. I'll have you know these are my grounds, and no one shall use them without my permission. Kukyo: Then get a gate. Kelios: You think I have enough money? And anyways, gates are useless these days with the amount of powerful elements, so to get a good gate you'll need a good bit of money. Sostice: Hah, how could such a person like you who looks like a girl control these grounds? Kelios *angered*: ... *You fight Kelios* Kelios: Hmph, another defeat. Surprising from some disrespectful bunch alike you. Refero: Although you treated us like that, I would still like you to join us, the S.E.F. To help protect the land of Roi. Kelios: No thanks, I work alone. Act 2 complete Act 3 It's late at night, in the S.E.F castle. Refero Formica: Well, how are we going to protect the mask, from them? ???: Well, it's un-certain. I might aswell keep it to myself. Refero Formica: No, no and no! You'll go insane again. ???: How can you not learn that I can control myself? Vidor Xanthos: zzZzzzz ???: I never knew you got more members, how come you never told me. Refero Formica: Well, the S.E.F is now the security of Roi. Now going on topic, the mask. Where shall we put it. ???: The mountain of Lin? Refero Formica: But the guards there are extremely strong, How will we manage to get through them. ???: You'll see. Refero Formica: Right then, when shall we do it? ???: On the 16th. Refero Formica: Right so, next Saturday, so three days? ???: Exactly, meet me at the mountain at midnight. The mysterious figure disappears Refero: Ignorant, as usual. The sun rises Kukyo: Guten Morgen alle Sostice: Woah, you know German?!?! Kukyo: You know almost everybody knows that Guten Morgen means good morning in German, right? Sostice: Oh... Anzor: Yep, I came from Germany and he's right. Ejiesuto: Woah, cool. But you're still weak and pathetic. Anzor: :( Refero: Alright, listen up! I have a mission that we will have to do with all our members, including me. Nova: But you have never gone on a mission. Refero: But this is a much much larger threat, do trust me on this, Nova. Vidor Xanthos: Where's the place? Refero: I need to go to a place to re-claim a certain artifact, which may be took by the wrong hands. We're going to Incalia. Solim: I've heard many rumors about that place. It's got many weird artifacts which contain different powers. Refero: Well good to know that you have knowledge of the place. Now let's go. You arrive at the place Sostice: Oh such a disgusting SMELL! Refero: You'll have to deal with the toxic waste and it's smell. This place is filled with it. Refero: Now you see that hole, we'll have to jump in. Kukyo: Why through that hole? It's not like we're gonna go anywhere if we jump in. Refero: Just do as I say. Refero jumps in the hole and disappears into the underground. Kukyo: Um, where'd he go. Solim: He went to the underground. That hole is the entrence to the underground. Now let's go. They go in. Refero: Now you shall all follow me and also beware of the toxic waste and don't step in it. You come upon a puzzle. '' Kukyo: Man I hate puzzles, they're so annoying. Refero: Do not worry. I know this. ''Refero (you) enter in the code (4562). Anzor: W-what is that. Refero: The artifact. ???: WHO DARES ENTER MY CAVE?!? Solim: It's the champion, he protects the artifacts. W-we're doomed. Refero: Young child, this is why I came. Refero: Now Champion show yourself! Rorus Eligus: ALRIGHT MANLET, STEP OUT OF THE WAY OF THE ARTIFACT RIGHT NOW! You fight Rorus Rorus Eligus: ARGH! HOW SO STRONG??? Refero: The mastering of dragons. Now I recommend you move out of the way so I can retrieve the weapon. Rorus Eligus: N-NO! Anzor: Die it is then. Refero kills the champion and takes away the weapon. Kukyo: Damn, he was pretty stupid. Rorus by himself in awoken mode: They thought I was that easy? Act 3 complete. Act 4 You're at the mountains of Lin. ???: What's that? Refero: It's the weapon. Now you should tell me why we choose Lin as a place of hiding. ???: Your question is... insignificant. Now let's continue to planning on how we should get the mask hid in the mountains. Refero: I brought the weapon for a reason. We will use it to kill the guards. Isn't that easy? And by the way can you get out of the dark? ???: Your request is insignificant once again Refero... I must stay hidden. Now let's get to work. You get to the gate of the mountains castle. Refero: The first enemy. Kelios: YOU AGAIN?!?!? I'VE MOVED HERE FOR A REASON YOU KNOW?!?!? ???: I see that you've had some experience with this person... Refero. Kelios: Who's the magic guy. Do me a magic trick will ya? ??? *Angered*: Let's finish him.... You fight Kelios Kelios: How is the shaded guy so strong?!!?! Refero: He's not strong, blame the weapon. ???: Can we move on... and stop insulting my strength You enter upon a strange room, and you feel a powerful mana. ???: What's with these noises... they're alike of the devil. Refero: Seems like you're happy with the fact those noises are there. Gee. ???: No one shall touch the altar. Refero: Sir I recommend you show yourself. Or we'll make you. Rorus Eligus: Right then, you've knocked me out enough to make me logical again. I will defeat you for trying to break in my home. And that weapon belongs to me... As I am the one who knows and has mastered it! You fight Rorus in his awoken mode. Rorus: You have knowledge of how to use it?!?!? ???: Yes because Refero has a seemingly high iq and learns fast... Refero: We have an even bigger threat to you and it's right here, better move out of the way so we can hide it. Right now t- I mean I recommend you move back. ???: Don't try to reveal my name.... Refero inserts the mask into the altar which takes down the mask to the depths of Earth. He does the same with the weapon. Refero: Good grief that was a pain. Refero and ??? go back to the S.E.F castle. ??? talks to Refero and continues to go back home. It is now morning Kukyo: Woah I'll do this later fuck you okayCategory:Outcasts